The Potters
by Heart's-On-ParrisIsland
Summary: Harry and Ginny's whirlwind romance, starting a year after Ginny's out of Hogwarts. A WORK IN PROGRESS. Possibly to include some of the earlier years of the children's lives as well, depending on how well the beginning of this takes.
1. Permission

**Welcome to the inner-workings of my mind.  
Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter. I do however own this story and a wish that my boyfriend will ask my mom for her permission to marry me.**

* * *

Harry Potter was not one to feel nervous in the face of serious situations. But his hands shook worse now than they had when he walked into the woods and saw his mother, father, Sirius, and Lupin for the last time before he gave himself up as a sacrifice to Lord Voldemort. They shook worse than after he'd come back to his body, his own soul untethered, and defeated his greatest enemy.

He stood at the door of the Burrow, a place he considered more his home than any other. He knocked on the door, conscious that knocking was something he would not do in any other situation but this.

Molly Weasley answered the door, and her brown eyes widened in surprise as she saw nineteen year old Harry on her doorstep.

"Harry! What a lovely surprise! I'll put on the tea!" she turned around and flicked her wand towards the tea kettle, which moved itself to the sink then stove, whilst shouting "Arthur, Harry's here!"

Arthur Weasley joined them in the kitchen a few short seconds later while Mrs. Weasley fussed over Harry's hair ("It's too long dear, it needs cut badly!") and his weight ("What do they feed you at The Ministry?").

Mr. Weasley sat down at the head of the table, absentmindedly staring at an alarm clock he'd carried in with him.

"Arthur dear, you weren't charming muggle objects in the shed again, were you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She made it very clear what she wanted his answer to be.

"No darling, of course not…" he said, but when her back was turned he smirked at Harry and set the alarm clock out of his wife's sight.

"Harry, you haven't been around for a while. I know you and Ginny have been seeing each other after her Quidditch practices when you're not on Auror duty, but we haven't seen you for dinner lately. You must come around more!" Mrs. Weasley said. She poured herself a cup of tea, pouring Harry one and handing it to him. She poured Mr. Weasley a cup as well.

"Thank you darling," he said, smiling tiredly at her.

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley… Mr. Weasley… I came to talk to you about Ginny."

Both looked up at him, their eyes curious.

"What's the matter Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. His voice was cautious.

"Well… you see. Ginny and I have been together for quite some time. And I guess the next logical step in that… well… I mean…" Harry was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe, like someone had put a Stinging Vex on his throat.

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley was drumming her fingers on the table next to her tea, a particular twinkle in her eye and a half smile on her face.

"I'd like to marry Ginny. And I'd like your permission to ask her!" Harry spat the next words out nervously. He straightened the collar on his shirt and folded his hands in front of him on the table, afraid to meet the Weasley's eyes.

All at once four arms were around him, and Mrs. Weasley was crying profusely into his hair while Mr. Weasley laughed and laughed.

"Of course Harry!" Mrs. Weasley managed through her tears. Harry stood up, a grin on his face and relief in his heart.

Mr. Weasley shook his hand and smiled enthusiastically while Mrs. Weasley hugged him, crying "my baby is getting married!" into his shoulder.

Mr. Weasley poured a few glasses of Butterbeer to celebrate, and when Ginny got home well into the night after Quidditch practice, she was surprised to find Harry with her parents.

"Hullo Harry!" she said, pleased when he stood and kissed her on the cheek in front of her parents.

"Hi Ginny."

Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were grinning at the couple with happy, loving eyes.

"Mum, Dad, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing dear. We just love you very much!" Mrs. Weasley said, tears sprouting from her eyes. Ginny, used to her mother's ways, smiled and went to her, patting her on the shoulder.

"I love you too, Mum."

Harry and Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley spent the rest of the night playing Wizard's Chess. Ginny didn't figure out what was going on.


	2. Proposal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, or JK Rowling's wonderful series.  
I do own a marvelous imagination.**

* * *

Ginny Weasley was not a stupid girl by far. Though her older brother's picked on her about being "the runt of the litter," she scored very well on her O.W.L.s and her N.E.W.T.s, so well in fact that she almost gave Percy a run for his money, much to the pleasure of her parents and her older brothers, and especially Harry, who cheered loudest when she received her N.E.W.T.s came by Errol, the oldest owl in the postal service.

It was sort of a shock to her parents, however, when she went to play as a Chaser for her favorite Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies.

Ginny had always been excellent on a broom, and her skills from her time at Hogwarts, along with the stigma she gained from Harry's fame, allowed her to do what she loved.

It was no surprise to Ginny when Harry met her after practice on a warm Friday night, leaning up against the doorway to the Quidditch pitch, smiling as soon as she saw him.

He stuck his tongue out at her when she reached him, and she pushed him lightly.

"Would you like to practice a little bit more?" Harry asked. She looked back towards the pitch, emptying of her teammates, who mumbled "good practice Weasley," as they passed her and Harry.

She turned back towards Harry, knowing that he hadn't made plans for dinner, and that if they practiced more, she would probably miss her opportunity to sit down and eat a decent dinner.

"Scared, Weasley?" Harry teased, yanking a stray lock of long red hair that had escaped the ponytail at the base of her neck.

"You wish, Potter," she said, running back towards the pitch, throwing her bag into the changing room quickly, extending her wand to call her broom to her.

Harry, who had a trick up his sleeve, called for his broom and a small bag that he'd placed in his car with a quiet "Accio."

Ginny came towards Harry, mounted on her broom already, smiling down. In the light from the Pitch, her hair looked like fire falling around and framing her face.

"What's the game, Potter?" she asked, putting her feet on the ground next to him.

"Catch the Snitch."

Harry released the Snitch in the bag and Ginny's eyes lit up when she saw it.

"Okay."

Harry mounted his broom, his plan working brilliantly.

"On the count of three."

Ginny nodded.

"One," she said.

"Two," he said.

Before she could say three, she'd already taken off towards the last place she'd seen the Snitch.

"Cheater!" Harry called after her. There was no malice in his voice, and he was laughing, having expected her to take off before her time anyway.

Harry, one of the greatest Seekers in Hogwarts history, had no trouble finding the Snitch. Nor did Ginny, however, and they were neck and neck for it in just a few minutes.

Ginny reached out a bare hand for the Snitch, and Harry led his broom downward, allowing her to catch the flying, golden ball.

They touched down and Harry could tell Ginny was furious.

"You let me win!"

He smiled.

"I know."

"Why?"

He smiled at her again, dismounting his broom. She dismounted hers as well, angry and ready to hex him if need be.

"Snitches have flesh memories. You remember that?"

Ginny nodded, momentarily perplexed.

"That Snitch in particular is the Snitch that you caught when you were subbing as a Seeker for me against Ravenclaw your fourth year."

Ginny looked at the Snitch then, curiously. The Snitch fluttered, and she turned it around. Harry used the same charm Dumbledore had used a few years before, and the Snitch prominently displayed, "_Ginny, do you love me?"_

"Of course I love you Harry!" Ginny said, and the Snitch popped open, revealing a small but still considerable diamond ring.

Ginny's eyes popped wide open, her mouth opening suddenly as well.

Harry got on one knee, easing the Snitch out of her hands and displaying it towards her.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, I promise that I love you. I promise that I'll care for you for the rest of my life. I have no idea what may happen, or if another Voldemort may come out of the woodwork intent on destroying us. But I will protect you forever. You are truly the best part of me. Will you marry me?"

Harry's eyes had filled with tears at this point, and his hands shook worse than they had in Ginny's parents' home. Ginny's eyes were also filled with tears, and they cascaded down her cheeks as she pressed her hands to her mouth and nodded her head yes, overwhelmed and unable to speak.

"Yes?" Harry asked, his voice cracking, still on one knee.

"Yes," Ginny squeaked in a very un-Ginny like way. Harry stood up quickly, placing the ring on her finger, and hugging her tightly against him.

They kissed then, sealing the deal between them, and their hearts beat together, racing to keep up with one another.

"I love you," Ginny whispered against Harry's mouth.

"I love you, too," Harry whispered back.

They smiled at each other, and hand in hand left the Quidditch pitch, carrying their brooms with them.


	3. Telling Ron

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione or Ron either, though I do have a soft spot for redheads. They belong to JK Rowling.  
I do however own this story, and I love the way that it's coming together.**

**Please do me a favor and let me know what you think? I would love some input and criticism is always welcome.**

* * *

Hermione Weasley was curled up in a chair next to the fire with her cat, Crookshanks the Second. Crookshanks the Second wasn't quite as terribly looking as Crookshanks the First, and she was a bit fonder of Ron, Hermione's husband, than her namesake.

Hermione flipped through the pages of a manuscript that she had written about the battle of Hogwarts, reading carefully.

She was very surprised when Ginny's mass of red hair preceded her bdy onto the carpet in front of the fire, trailing dust along the rug.

She smiled at her friend and sister-in-law warmly, setting the manuscript aside carefully as to not lose her place.

She stood, Crookshanks the Second falling to the floor with a hiss, looking at Ginny with disgust for causing her master to move.

Hermione hugged Ginny tightly, and Ginny squeezed back.

"You didn't tell me you were coming!" Hermione said. Ginny smile while sitting and making herself at home on the couch across from Hermione's chair.

"I didn't know I was coming! It's sort of a surprise to me as well. Everything is just moving so quickly now!" Ginny gushed. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

Ginny smiled a beaming white smile and held out her left hand. There, settled on her fourth finger, sat the ring that Harry got for her, bright and shiny as day.

"HARRY PROPOSED?" Hermione shouted, standing on her feet once again. She and Ginny met on the rug to hug and jump up and down squealing with excitement.

"It was perfect! He did it with a Snitch at the Quidditch pitch! I was so surprised! He asked Mum and Dad first! It was… ahh! I can't believe it Hermione. Harry and I are getting married!" Ginny's face was flushed with excitement.

"I told you!" Hermione said with a small smug smile on her face.

"I know! I can't believe you were right!"

Hermione rolled her eyes a bit.

"I'm always right!" she said jokingly.

"You're always right about what?" Ron called from the front door. He was carrying a briefcase and wearing a tie, and looking so distinctly un-Ron-like that Ginny almost giggled at the sight of him. She knew that he had been on Auror duty today, and that he'd probably spent most of the day sitting around doing paperwork in his office at the Ministry.

"Harry and Ginny are engaged!" Hermione said loudly. Ron turned his head to look at Ginny, his eyebrows almost disappearing in his just too long hair.

"Harry proposed?" he asked, utterly surprised.

"Yes!" she said, standing up to get closer to her brother and show him the ring.

"Blimey, that's some rock," Ron muttered, looking in the general direction of Hermione's rings, which were noticeably smaller than the one that Ginny now wore.

Ginny shrugged a little bit, feeling embarrassed. She knew that Ron and Hermione didn't have a lot of money, and neither minded. The Weasley family in particular wasn't used to having money, so a simple life was unavoidable. Ginny hadn't worn anything this expensive in her lifetime, and both her and Harry's jobs allowed them to live more upscale lives.

Ron let go of Ginny's hand and started muttering under his breath. Hermione shook her head and followed him as he went from the sitting room to their bedroom, sighing "Oh Ronald," as she walked.

Before she entered the room she threw a cursory glance back at Ginny, almost apologetic. Ginny nodded her head, understanding. It was her time to leave now, and also her time to go back to Harry and make him talk sense into Ron.

"See you later Hermione. Love you Ron!" she said, grabbing a handful of Floo Powder and murmuring, "The Burrow," under her breath.


End file.
